Wedding Bell Blues
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: My daughter just announced she's engaged. I've survived war,deadly fights against dark wizards,even a few dementors attackes, but now I'm dying a slow and painfull death as I'm forced to give her away. Ginny thinks i'm just overreacting. LLP\SM HP\GW R&R!
1. Thank Heaven For Little Girls

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine.

A/N: so I was working on one of my other unpublished fics when the plot of this one, came up to me. It was something I had planned on writing a long time ago but didn't have all of the major plot line and characters developed enough so I can write it down. Only, that a few days ago while I was preparing for sleep it suddenly all fell together to one piece and I just had to write it down.

On another note, I am still working on my Harry\OC fic, for those of you who are interested it's my take of "Lost in Austen" only in the Harry Pottervers! It will out just after this one, which won't be so long as this is planned to be a ficlet while the other one is a much, **much** longer.

I'll stop here and let you read.

oh and so you don't get confused the story is all about flashbacks. you'll know when it a flashback and when it a present day plot.

Have fun J

* * *

Chapter One

Thank Heaven for Little Girls

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

It started with a chair. A rocking chair.

It was one late December night and Ginny was sound asleep for the first time in over a month. I on the other hand kept on tossing and turning, I was restless, something, perhaps my auror senses, kept me alert.

And so, I got up and did what I usually do when I'm disturbed during the night, I go and check up on the kids.

Knowing by sound of soft snores, both James and Albus were long gone in dreamland, leaving me with the only and newest option.

Lily.

I tiptoed into towards her crib only to find my little girl wide awake and starring back at me and I watched her. Slowly and carefully I reached and held her in my arms.

Her big brown eyes looking at me and her little mouth in a pout that can melt anyone's heart.

"I see there is one more person in the house who can't sleep. Taking after your old man after all?" she smiled as answer. Well she can't talk now can she?

I went to the window, Lily cradled in my arms and watched as snow began falling to the ground. Ginny, being the smart witch I always knew she it, had put a rocking chair by the window.

"The baby deserves to see the view too." She said when she and Molly decorated the room while heavily pregnant.

"So what to think about the view?" I asked and set down on the rocking chair. Her hand was in her mouth and then she flung it at me touching my mouth with her saliva covered hand. I'd like to think this was her kissing me.

I lifted her up and let her rest her head against my shoulder. "That's my little golden snitch."

I began humming some lullabies I knew but Lily, already being the special little girl I knew she would be, began to cry.

Note to self: no more bunny song.

"Perhaps something a little more…mature?" I asked as I rocked my little Lily. "_Pack up all my cares and woes_…_here I go, singing low_…_Bye-bye Blackbird_..." there was a little stirring sound coming from my youngest.

It seemed like I finally found my partner in crime for loving old jazz songs.

_"__Where somebody waits for me…sugars sweet, so is she…Bye-bye Blackbird…_" somehow during my pour singing we both fell asleep.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"I'm getting married." My little Lily beamed at us as my heart stopped.

Married? My Lily?

"No!" I said while the rest of the family got up to embrace her. Ginny stopped at looked at me.

"I'm sorry?" she said slowly.

I cleared my throat to cover up my bad sense of acceptance. "No…no one can be happier than me, Snitch." I went up to her and hugged her.

"Are you sure Dad?" my Lily asked, her mouth in a little pout and an image of her cradled in my arms while I'm singing poorly.

"Of course I am." I hugged her gingerly and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"D-ad!!!" my six year old little girl ran towards me. "Dad, James ruined my drawing!" she lifted up a piece of paper where a supposed redhead princess was holding hand to blond prince, only the prince in the drawing moved and hit the princess on the head with what looked like a troll's club.

"Ja-mes!" I called and watched as my oldest stumbled down the stairs hiding something behind his back. "Give it here, James."

"I was only kidding…" he trailed off as he handed me what looked like Teddy's wand.

"Where is Teddy?"

"Outside with Al and Rose and…" Lily began to say but then she covered her mouth with her hands and giggled.

"And…?"

"And Victoire." James stated and Lily giggled even harder. "Making funny faces to each other, yuck!"

I went to the back window and indeed found my second eldest son and both my nephews sitting outside with my godson, his hair, much to my surprise, silky blond and much like Victotire's own silver blond hair, only shorter. They did look rather friendly, much more than they should be.

"I like blond boys!" Lily suddenly said and I turned to her, knowing that I look taken aback.

"You like blond Teddy!" James teased her and my little girl blushed. "That's why you draw him as the prince." And then he began to sing. "Lily likes Teddy, Lily likes Teddy, Lily likes Teddy, Lil-"

"That's enough!" I cried as I saw my little girl's eyes start to water. "James! Go to your room right now!"

His teasing stopped as he looked up at me. "But Dad-"

"What is the rule James?" I asked while picking Lily up in my arms.

"It stops being fun when you make someone cry." He said quietly and looked up at Lily who was still sobbing in my arms. "I didn't mean to-"

"Maybe you didn't but right now you are to go to your room until I call you for dinner, and no flying tonight either."

"D-ad!" he cried in protest.

"Do you want me to make two nights with no flying?" that shut him and with a feeble "no" James went up the stairs and to his room.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Lily said to my neck. "I didn't mean for you to be angry at James."

"I'm not angry at James, Snitch." I tickled her side and as she giggled lightly I took it as a sign to move us to the living room.

"Are you angry at Teddy?" she asked as I set her down on the couch.

"Why should I be angry at Teddy?"

"Because he has blond hair and I want to marry a blond prince." She said and she blushed again.

"Well…" I paused for a moment. "You can marry anyone you'd like, blond hair, black hair, brown hair, rainbow colored hair, as long as he makes you happy and loves as much as I do."

"Can I marry you, Daddy?" she asked with a smile, her eyes are still pink from crying but she was smiling.

I released a cry of joy and hugged my little girl once again. "I'm afraid I'm not blond, Snitch."

"I know that, daddy," she rolled her eyes, something she just learned from watching Ginny and Hermione. "But Mum, said you're her prince so that's okay with me."

"And one day you'll find yours, Snitch."

"Are you sure, Dad?" she asked, her big brown eyes staring at me hopefully.

"Of course I am." I hugged her gingerly and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

It was Ginny who found me sitting by the kitchen table later that night.

"Hey you." She said and kissed me softly on the lips. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," I shrugged. "You?"

She smiled and took my hand in hers. "Our little girl is getting married, Harry, how do you think I feel?"

"Old?"

She smacked me. "No, you Tosser!" Even at forty-five my wife still as feisty as she was at fifteen. "I'm sad! And you're the one who's old." She flipped her long red hair and smirked.

"What?"

"I just remembered something."

"Which is?"

"The coming of age present I gave you." She leaned forward and her face was inches from mine.

"I never met a veela that can compare to you, Gin." I said slyly. "You're a force of nature of your own."

"There's the silver lining I've been looking for." She whispered as she closed the gap between us, wrapping her arm around my neck her lips warm and soft against mine. It was her way to tell me it will be okay.

I really wanted to believe her.

* * *

**A/N: so i have a thing with weddings, kill me!**

** this is it for the first chapter. Next one, more trips down memory lane and we'll find out who is Lily's fiancé. You can take a guess by reading some of my latest works. **

Reviews and best wishes are more then welcome.

Loads of kisses!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	2. I Remember It Well

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine.

A/N: it's been a while, I know but I didn't neglect and haven't forgotten about it. Work got a little bit over my and now with the holydays to come I will be swamped and deep into. Good thing I work in a bookstore and not a part of a corporal monster or something like that.

But enough about me. I hope you all had a really good summer and good luck to those who started school (whether it's high school or anything else)

Happy reading !

* * *

Chapter Two

I Remember It Well

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

I guess it started back when Al started Hogwarts, I still remember the court nod I received from Draco Malfoy and all too well Ron's little hints and teasing of Al ending up in Slytherin. I believe both he and Rosie still shudder and the idea that they might have ended there. They didn't of course.

* * *

However, Scorpius Malfoy did.

_October 12th _

_Dear Mum and Dad (and Lily, and Teddy if you're there)_

_School is pretty much as usual, Rosie's acing in Charms and in everything else as she always except for this one class, Potions. Apparently Scorpius Malfoy has beaten her in our latest class assignment and now he's top of the class. _

_It clear to say Rosie wasn't very pleased with this and as you might guess it showed. She huffed almost every time he passed our way whenever we encountered him in one of the corridors. Of course silly Rose forgot that we also share Herbology class with them. And Neville decided he should join us since his usual partner, Cleo, is in the infirmary._

_Anyway, half way through our class, which was by the way on Devil Snare, Rose began to bicker with Scorpius on what is the best way to free yourself from the ruddy plant. Trouble is, they both got so copped up in their petty argument that they neglected to notice the plant wrapping itself around Rosie's ankles, making its way up her back. _

_I was the first to notice, Rosie was the second on whom she began to panic as the plant has already wrapped itself around her shoulders. I must say that I should have known better than to answer, when Rose asked me to light a fire, whether or not she got wood. It's a good thing Scorpius was there, Dad, he set the stump on fire, enough to free Rose from its grip and for me to put it off before Neville finds us burning one of youngling (his words not mine) to ash. _

_Rose is okay now, so am I , and so is Scorpius. He's sitting next to me right now doing homework. _

_I guess this is my way to tell you Scorpius will be staying with us on New Year's._

_Love , _

_Albus._

_P.S_

_Don't worry Lily Rose is okay and she sends her love to you. _

I looked up from the parchment and blinked at Ginny, who was trying hard to suppress her laugh.

"What do we make of it?" I asked her and handed her letter. "Do you think he's serious?"

"well," she started as inched closer to me still holding the letter and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You did say it doesn't matter what house you are but what you choose to do with yourself."

"So?"

"So I guess Scorpius chose to be friends with your son and niece." She pointed out. "And your son chose to be _his_ friend. So there you have it." She had a smile of a cat that just ate a whole ball of cream.

"A Malfoy…" I murmured as I kiss her softly.

"What's a Malfoy?"

Lily's small voice startled us and Ginny accidently bite my lower lip. "Sorry Love." She said turned to our youngest. "Malfoy is family we know, and their son is a good friend of Al."

"I thought Rosie was Al's best friend."

"Scorpius has become his best friend too."

She stared at us, confused. "Can you really have two best friends?"

"You can have as many as you want, snitch." I untangled myself from Ginny and bent down to lift her in my arms. I jumped every opportunity I had to do it before she'll grow out of it.

"Would Al let me be his best friend too?"

"Of course he will." God knows he won't admit it to anyone but I won't tell that part right now.

"Do you think Scorpius will let me his best friend?"

At this I came to a halt. "Why would you want to Scorpius' best friend?"

"He's the blond boy from the train station right?"both Ginny and I nodded, me getting less and less amused as Ginny did_. _"I'll be his best friend then." With that she let go of her hold of me and jumped down.

It never downed to me until later that it was the last time I held my little girl in my arms like that.

* * *

Molly really has outdone herself once again. All of Lily's favorites were on the table ready to be eaten by a bunch of carnivore Weasley-Potter men. Ron's rather giddy tonight and so is Lily. Although giddy would do her no justice here because she is radiating with joy and beauty. Not that she was ever ugly she did take after her mother (and thank god for that).

"Is this all for real?" James asked as he helped himself with mashed potatoes. "What I mean to say," he changed his tone as Victoire glared at him. "Are you really going to marry each other?"

"Gee James," Lily said dryly, "I do appreciate you being so supportive. Would you like to be maid of honor?"

"Nah flower girl will more suitable for him." Scorpius pointed out and Lily laughed loudly.

"Oh, shut up." James snapped half-heartedly.

He always knew how to make her feel better.

* * *

"Oh hey, didn't see you there." Scorpius said as he opened the kitchen door.

"Couldn't sleep." Lily shrugged and return to her warm milk. "You?"

"Same." He answered casually. "Is it because of tomorrow?"

She blushed but muttered quietly. "Something likes that."

"You're afraid of ending in Slytherin?" He asked straightforwardly. Lily nodded and Scorpius looked down. "Will it really be that bad?"

"James said I will be evil and hated by everyone in the family and that Mum and Dad will disown me and nobody would want to be my friend if I'll be a Slytherin."

"Do you even know what disown means?" he asked in a harsh voice.

She didn't look up and only shook her head.

"from what I know about your family, Lils and after being Al's friend for this long I really doubt that anyone, including you're dung-headed brother, James, will never hate you if you'd end up in Slytherin." He got up from his seat and crouched down at her side, cupped her face with his hand and gave her a hard look while she avoided his eyes. "Alright?" she nodded silently.

"Good." He said and helped her up from her seat by the table. "Let's go back to bed before one of your Dad catches us and we won't live to see you get sorted tomorrow."

"It's not him you should be worried about." Lily said as they climbed up the stairs. "You should've seen mum last summer, she dragged James by the ear out of his bed."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lily laughed and Scorpius gave a hearty smile. They reached to her bedroom, Scorpius still holding her hand. "Do you think I'm evil?"

"What? No! You can't be evil you're too nice." Her face flushed once again. "I mean…you're okay."

For a moment Scorpius just stared at her, trying to find the right thing say, which didn't really came a easy as it did just a few moments ago. Instead he picked a lock of Lily's red hair and curled it between his fingers. "You forgot for a moment there, Lils that I'm in Slytherin."

"Oh."

"So if you do happen to land where the _cunning folks_ are you'll have me." He said quietly. "I'm your friend." His face turned a light shade of pink at this and now he looked down.

Lily studied him in a way fare to grown for an eleven year old and in a swift move, rose to her tiptoes and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you." She said shyly, scurried into her room and shut the door.

I remember Scorpius touching that spot looking like he was hit on the head with a bludger and then grinning like a deranged toad as he walked back to Al's bedroom.

I should've killed him then. So what if his thirteen?

Good thing he never knew I was there.

* * *

"I always knew I'd outsmart you one day Harry." Ron said as he handed me a cold butterbeer.

"How so?"

"It's not my daughter who's becoming a Malfoy now is it?" he raised his bottle to me and winked. "Kick in the gut innit?"

"Wanker." I shook my head but smiled. "She's still a Potter and he's a good kid, you know that." Ron rolled his eyes. "So okay, maybe I want to tear his head out just a little, but can you really blame me?"

"Not at all, mate." Ron said. "He did earn me 50 Galleons from George and Percy." I gave him a puzzled look. "Way back when the kids just began school we held a bet on who'll end up with him Rosie or Lily."

"And you won." I pointed the obvious.

"They do call me Won-Won for a reason." He said with a grin.

"Sometimes Ron, I really don't what made Hermione marry you." I shook my head disbelievingly.

"Animal magnetism, mate. Sheer pure animal magnetism."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope it wasn't that bad but only you can tell. More into Lily and Scorpius' relationship and a lot more on how Harry is dealing with coming next chapters!

Reviews are safe proof way to let me know you love me.

Loads of kisses!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	3. Say a Prayer for Me Tonight

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine. Nothing at all!!!

A/N: I had installed a better office program on my computer which means I won't be needing to land my brother's laptop anymore, I hope. Work has been taking most of my time again but since it the holiday season here in the Holly Land of Camels and … other desert related stuff.

Anyway I'm going to have a lot more time to write for now and I want to finish the story before term starts at the university.

I have no idea why I'm you all of this but hey! I'm the writer I'm almighty when it comes to this fic! Yay me!!!

Joy to the world you may precede to reading.

P.S

A big thank you to those who read and reviewed and to those who read and didn't, because you took you're time and read it.

* * *

Chapter Three

Say a Prayer for Me Tonight

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

Dumbledore once said that there will come a time when we have to make a choice between what it right and what is easy. I hate it when he's right. Yes, even after all this time.

"Harry?" Ah, my wife and love of my life, giving me that all too familiar annoyed look I've long since grown to know and love. "When are you planning on finishing staring at the fire and sulking and join me in bed?"

"Who said I'm sulking?" I am sulking but she doesn't need to know the truth.

"I think it might be the fact that this lovely cup of tea has been sitting here untouched since I've brought it to you an hour ago." She said, "And may I point out that you have been a fowler mood ever since we got back from The Burrow. " She walked over to my chair and set on its arm and ran her hand through my hair. "You're not making it any easier on them if you keep pouting every time Lily and Scorpius are around, which as you might as well already know going to be quite a lot, now that there a-"

"Wedding." I said, irritated. "I know I know."

Ginny snorted. "It doesn't seem that way." She cupped my face and I looked up at her, her dark brown eyes twinkled at me. "It was bound to happen, Harry, one way or another it was always there."

"I know, Gin, I'm not blind."

I really am not.

* * *

"And then, Teddy said to Vic: 'I wouldn't worry so much about _my_ robes as much you should worry about your hair!' and that's when she found out Roxy has cut her hair when she fell asleep!" Lily rolled out laughing, having spent quite a day at Teddy's with Roxanne and Hugo while Victoire took a break from Healer training. "Boy did she have a fit!"

"I bet she did." I nodded and smiled at her while cutting the potatoes for dinner. "What did Vic do?"

"Screamed while Hugh and Roxy and ran and hide." She shrugged. "Who knew she'd be so mad about hair. Only after Teddy calmed her down and told her it looked nicer short and that she need to relax."

"And how did you contribute to this _lovely_ tale?" Ginny turned from the stew and asked. "Knowing you, I'd bet you handed Roxy the scissors."

Lily blushed, always a giveaway when it comes to her, and mumbled. "Teddy's wand."

"Lily!" Ginny cried her hands on her waist as she turned to face our ten year old. Our very frightened ten year old. "What have I told about using someone else's wand for pranks?"

She looked down. "It was only Vic's hair. It can grow back."

"How would you feel if Al and Scorpius magically cut your hair-"

"Scorpius will never do that!" Lily called suddenly and Ginny raised her eyebrow at her. Lily's face turned ever redder and she looked down at her shoes.

"Scorpius will never do what?" Albus asked as both he and the boy in question walked in. If possible, I could've fried an egg on my daughter's face.

Al paused and looked at Lily and then at his mother and surprisingly enough at Scorpius, who was rather confused. "Did you do anything?" He asked Scorpius.

"Of course not!" Ginny called, "Don't be silly. I'm just telling your sister that the prank she pulled-"

"Helped." I corrected her, upon which she turned to give me her 'don't-mess-with-me' look. "I'm just saying." I held my hands up and winked at Lily.

"Who did you prank?" Scorpius asked.

"Victoire. Well actually it was Hugo and Roxanne but-"

"Lily gave them Teddy's wand to charm Victoire's hair and cut it off." Ginny finished for her.

There was a silent pause and then both Al and Scorpius burst out in laughter. Both boys reached for Lily and draped their arms around each of her shoulders. Lily smiled shyly as Scorpius grinned at her. "We also turned it purple." She whispered so only he can hear. (or so she thought).

He squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "That's my girl." Lily gave him a big smile.

There must be some law to hex a twelve year old to oblivion. If there isn't, I'll make one.

* * *

Times have changed.

"Dad?" A small hand appeared before my face and I woke from my reverie. I was in my office and the small hand that awoke me, belonged to Lily. "Is the Phoenix home?" she laughed and set back in front of me.

"Sorry, Snitch, a bit of daydreaming." I set up in my chair and took the parchment Lily had brought with her. "Is this the report on the Newcastle riots?"

She nodded. "It wasn't easy, I say. But those bloody-" I gave her a look. "Those _bloody_ pity excuses for wizards tried to fight us back!"

"How long did it take you to arrest the last one?" I said reading the report. "You shouldn't have chased him while not attending any help to those muggles they attacked."

"By the time we got there the muggle authorities were already there! I can't obliviate their healers-"

"Doctors."

"Whatever. Knowing they were getting help while I can go and finish that ruddy scum off was only helping us!" She rose up from her seat, her hands on the table and her eyes narrowed. "There is only as much as we can do!"

"Where was Scorpius?" I said calmly.

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Lily growled. "What is wrong with you? Why are you being so horrible? We did our jobs just fine. More than fine to be honest, but all you care is where Scorpius was?" she shook her head and turned to the door to leave. "If you even bothered to read you would have known by now that he was the one who got to Kelson at the end!" and with that she shut the door behind her.

Sometimes I wonder whether Hermione was wrong and it wasn't Ron with the emotional rang of a tea spoon, but me.

* * *

It's not a habit of mine to stay in my home office at such a late hour especially on Christmas Eve, however I was swept up with many reporting's about muggles being attacked since the last summer and their frequency was growing.

A shadow passing by told me I wasn't the only one awake. I looked out of the study's door and saw that Lily set herself on the living room sofa with a book in her hand. Not bothering any further I returned to my study.

I was so absorbed in my work that only the sound of talking startled my sometime later.

OoOoO

"Couldn't sleep." Lily said and moved to make place for Scorpius on the sofa. He flopped lazily and took the book which Lily put down.

"Alice in Wonderland? Don't you have any homework for the holidays?" He smirked at her, amusement playing in his eyes.

"Third years, Malfoy, aren't punished for the holidays as you fifth years do." Lily teased and poked him in the chest. "Prat."

"Oi!" Scorpius backed off a little. "I am a school prefect you know."

"Too bad we're not at school." She poked him again, and Scorpius frowned at her. "Don't tell I'm hurting you?" he was silent. "Merlin you're more fragile than a Bowtruckle!"

Scorpius protested "Am not!" His face flushing a light shade of pink.

"Right, you do let Cecilia Edwards-"

"That's different!" he said at once. "She's my girlfriend or something like that."

"Something like that?" she said, though without much conviction. "How would you call what you're doing?"

Scorpius picked a red lock at twisted it between his fingers. "Snogging. That's what we do most of the time."

"Mimicking eels more likely." Lily muttered and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you were paying us any attention."

"It's a bit hard to ignore it while working in the library or eating. Can't you wait till you're alone?"

Scorpius looked down. Lily's words weren't anything new to him; he knew how people felt about his and Cecilia's _displays_, lacking any other proper words. However, hearing that coming out of Lily's mouth, truthfully, it hit a nerve. Not that he'll tell her or anything. "When you got it flaunt it."

"You're so vapid." She slapped him lightly on the chest and he lay down on the sofa, playing wounded and hurt. "Bugger off!" she slapped him once more, only to be pulled down to lie beside him. Lily retaliated by poking him again, between his ribs this time.

Scorpius squirmed and cried. "Not fair Potter!" he propped himself and pulled Lily close to him.

"Whoever talked about fairness?" she flipped her hair out of her face and looked at him while snuggling into his side. He resumed playing with her hair. It smelled of something flowery that he always wanted to ask her about. It always made him feel confused and funny in a sort of way he didn't know how to cop with ever since he can remember knowing her.

"No one." He said, and fetched the long forgotten book of which Lily has been reading when he came. "Here." He handed it to her while Lily pulled a quilt over them. "You can read for us."

Lily chuckled. "You can read with me." She flushed. "Dad and I used to do it when I was little."

_"Oh my ears and whiskers!" _Scorpius cried.

"The White Rabbit does suit you," Lily said. "However, he's not in the part I was reading."

"So where were you?" He asked and Lily scanned the page to find the place where she got interrupted by Scorpius.

"There." She pointed at a line in the page. "I'll be Alice."

"Of Course you will." Scorpius cleared his throat. "_The Caterpillar and Alice looked at each other for some time in silence: at last the Caterpillar took the hookah out of its mouth, and addressed her in a languid, sleepy voice.'Who are **you**?' said the Caterpillar."_

Lily looked up at him and snuggled even closer. "_This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation. Alice replied, rather shyly, 'I — I hardly know, sir, just at present — at least I know who I was when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then.'_"

"_'What do you mean by that?' said the Caterpillar sternly.'Explain yourself!'_" Scorpius read in a very serious voice.

"_'I can't explain myself, I'm afraid, sir' said Alice, 'because I'm not myself, you see_**.'**" Lily yawned feeling drowsy.

_"__'I don't see,' said the Caterpillar_." Scorpius read and yawned himself, the warmth of the quilt and weight of Lily against him were starting to take it's affect on him.

"_'I'm afraid I can't put it more clearly,' Alice replied very politely, 'for I can't understand it myself to begin with; and being so many different sizes in a day is very confusing.'_" she drawled the last part, her own eyes betraying her as they shut. She fell asleep as soon as she finished the sentence. Scorpius, blinked slowly a few times before he too, fell asleep.

* * *

"I wanted to apologize, Snitch." I said as I stood at the front door. I've been pacing around the building for the past hour and only got the nerves a few minutes ago.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up here." Lily said and moved to let me enter the flat. "Mum made you?"

"Nah, I sort of figured it out myself this time." I pulled out of my coat's pocket a chocolate frog and gave it to her. "Consider this as a peace token."

Lily rolled her eyes but took the frog nonetheless. "You're mantel, d'you know that Dad?"

"I'm allowed to." I said. "Part of the job's requirements." I reached and kissed her temple.

She kissed me on the cheek and went to the kitchen to make us some tea. "You're a nutter but you're still my Dad." I smiled down at her when I caught the picture of her and Scorpius, his arms around her and both were beaming at whoever who took the picture, probably Al or Rose, looking very much in love.

I sighed and looked away from the picture.

Love is wonderful. Until it happens to your only daughter.

* * *

**A/N: **the parts from Alice in Wonderland belong to Lewis Carroll and aren't my own at all, whatsoever as much as I want too.

More to read and perhaps we'll hear what the older brothers have to say and more Weasley Men Wisdom.

Reviews always make my day.

Loads of kisses!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	4. The Earth and Other Minor Things

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine. Nothing at all!!!

A/N: it's Yom Kippur in Israel and all over the Jewish world community it's a day for forgiveness and stuff. Some know it as the **Day of Atonement **_*thunder*_ some people are fasting I will only say this on my behalf: thank god I'm an atheist.

On another note, a much happier note: I have finally written a James\Lily (Evans not Potter I don't do incest!) one-shot fic! So check it out its called Tuesdays.

Thanks for all of who read and reviewed and to those who just read it's still an honor.

* * *

Chapter Four

The Earth and Other Minor Things

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

"Hey Dad." James said from behind me and joined me as I worked in the shad. "Mum reckons you'll need this sooner or later." He then handed me a cool bottle of pumpkin juice.

"Be sure to remind me to thank her." I said and gulped half of the bottle content in one swig. James stared at me before he took the bottle helped himself with some juice.

"I was wondering, Dad," he began to say slowly. "Are you okay?"

I blinked a couple of times before coming to my sense. "Shouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I mean, with Lily and everything." He said and a faint blush covered his cheeks. Not every day you get to realize that your own Dad has a letting go issue.

"James." I shook my head and ruffled his hair as if he was a five year old (which I sometimes still think he is). "I'm just fine."

"Oh really?" he arched his eyebrow at me and pushed my hand away from his head. "How come Teddy said you yelled at her after she finished a case at work?"

"Remind me to suspense Teddy from work."

"He doesn't work for you." He rolled his eyes at me. "But Dad, seriously now."

"Look, James," I said impatiently. "I've already made amends with your sister. And please be reminded, I am your father." I said darkly. I remember someone saying that in an old muggle movie I watched a long time ago.

He chuckled. "I can see why so many people are afraid of you." He punched me lightly in the arm.

"And rightly so." I winked at him and ruffled his hair once again. "Land me hand here, Jimmy boy?"

James groaned. "Dad! I'm not a kid y'know."

"Yeah well, that's what you get for being cheeky." I slapped him on the back and we both turned to sort out the rubbish from the good stuff.

* * *

"Hey Dad," I turned around at the sound of my daughter's voice. "Care for some company?"

"Come sit." I patted a nice lump of grass beside me. "I'm trimming the twigs, see?" I showed her the end of the broom I was working on. Beside me a broomstick care kit lay open. "Smell this? That's broom polish."

"I know what broom polish is." She dipped her finger in the substance and rubbed it between her fingers. "Madam Hooch showed us how to take proper care of a broom in flying lessons."

"How were they?" I asked and handed her the trimmer.

"Amazing! I really like flying." She said with a big smile. "Too bad I can't play quidditch though. Too young." she looked down and pulled out a group of weeds.

"Good thing you're a second year now isn't it?"

"I dunno." Lily said. "What if I'm not good enough? James and Al are…incredible! What if I'm not cut out for this? I'm just a girl."

I put the broom down and wrapped my arm around her slender shoulders. "Your mother is a girl and didn't she play professional quidditch? You Aunt Angelina were Gryffindor team captain. Your Auntie Hermione is the smartest witch I know and Aunt Fleur was a Triwizard champion." Lily blushed and looked down. "Snitch, your grandmother Lily and grandma Molly are two of the strongest women and powerful witches there are. And you, Lil, you can be whatever you want to be and who you want to be. Never think less of yourself." I gave her a little squeeze and she sniggered.

"Blimey, Dad," she snorted but leaned into the embrace. "You could have just said that I'm just as good as them or something like that."

"I could but you're just a _girl._" I teased her and she laughed and shook her head.

"Fine! I got it." She said with a big smile. "I can beat the crap-" I cocked my eyebrow. "I mean- I can show them what I'm made of."

"Of course you will." I let her go and returned to work on the broom.

"And you'll teach me." I looked at her and she grinned maliciously. "I mean, train me, right Dad?"

"You know snitch, you and your mother should sit down one night and compare your notes about how to turn me around your little finger."

"Scorpius said the same thing when I came up to him with this idea." She got up from the grass and ruffled my hair. "Thanks Dad." She bent down and gave me a peck on the cheek before scurrying off back into the house.

* * *

The sound of running water told me Ginny was in the shower. It was the sound of her voice that intrigued me and pulled me inside the bathroom.

"_Say, what's in this drink__…?_" she sang and I smiled to myself. "_I wish I knew how…_"

"_Your eyes are like starlight-_" I sang quietly and leaned against the bathroom wall.

"_To break the spell…_"

"_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell-_"

"_I ought to say no, no, no, sir…_" her voice was louder, she must have sensed or more like heard my bad singing,

"_Mind if I move closer?_"

She closed the taps. "_At least I'm gonna say that I tried…_" she unveiled the shower's curtain and I handed her a clean white cotton towel.

"_What's the sense in hurting my pride?_" I wiggled my eyebrows at her and Ginny, being Ginny pranced towards me and flung her arms around my neck.

"_I really can't stay…_" she whispered and licked her lips.

"_Baby don't hold out._" I rested my forehead against hers and inhaled the scent of her shampoo. "_Ahh, but it's cold outside_."

"_Ahh, but it's cold outside._" She sang softly with me before pulling me down to her and kissing me lustfully and pushing me to wall. "It's a good thing I've already showered."

"Why so?" I asked as I kissed her jaw line.

"I'm already naked so I get to undress you." She purred in my ear and nibbled my earlobe. My hands helped to free her from the cotton towel and soon we both fell down to the bathroom floor.

OoOoOoO

Ginny lay on bathroom rug, her red hair sprawled around her like a ring of fire and her chest rising and falling as she tried to stable her pulse and breath. I watched and smirked at her, I must have had the most pleasant and smugged face ever, otherwise she wouldn't have tickled me.

"I think I cracked a rib when you pulled me down, Potter." She nuzzled at my chest and I enveloped her with my arm.

"You drive that little monster inside of me insane, Weasley, looking so sexy and seducing me like a siren with your singing." I said to her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I'll Episkey you're ribs later, if it's still hurts."

"You better or I'll let you sleep with Kreacher tonight."

"I wouldn't mind spending the night at the Hogwarts kitchens."

"Kreacher doesn't sleep at Hogwarts, Harry." She raised her head and smiled a vicious smile at me.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." She then ran her hand a long my chest and down my stomach and then even further down. "Oh indeed." She breathed in my ear as she made me lose my breath.

* * *

It was my turn to wash dishes from our Christmas Day dinner and I couldn't get out of it seeing hell got no fury as a Ginny Weasley disobeyed.

I was whistling and singing to myself as I washed one of the plates when a glimpse of red from outside caught my attention. I cracked open the kitchen window only a little so I can see and hear better if something is wrong.

Big mistake. Huge, enormous mistake.

OoOoOoO

Lily wrapped up her scarf even tighter around her neck and fixed the woolen hat her aunt Hermione made her as a part of her Christmas gift. It was dark and cold outside in the house's back yard and her mum will have kittens if she got sick. _He _could've have asked her to meet him earlier but noooo…Everything has to be done according to him and his schedule.

"Stupid git." Lily muttered and watched as her breath created small clouds of fog. "Godric knows how he got Head Boy," She chattered from the cold. "B-bloody t-twat."

"If you're referring to me, I'm right here." Lily turned around and behind stood a shivering and a much pinked face, Scorpius. "Sorry if you're cold, here," he took out his wand and produced a warm blue fire which he attached to the tree beside them. "Better?"

"Show off." Lily flipped her hair from her face, now she was warmer it was better to move. "Pity I have to wait till next year to be finally able to do this, legally I mean."

"It's not much, really." Scorpius shrugged and put his wand back in his pocket.

"You're only saying this to make me feel better."

"Does it help?"

"Not really," Lily laughed. "But thanks for effort."

"Anytime."

"Is there any reason why you wanted to meet out here? Beside, of course, discussing underage magic?" Lily changed the subject.

"You're Christmas gift." Scorpius said, and he pulled out a small long box from his coat. "I wanted to give to you in privet."

Lily took the box cautiously scared to drop to ground. "So that's why there wasn't any gift from you?"

"Is that why you were so pissed at me the whole day?"

Now ashamed of herself Lily looked down at her feet. "Sort of."

"I can understand where you're coming from." Scorpius said. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Open it!"

Slowly and carefully, Lily opened the small box. Inside, resting on a lining of dark blue velvet was a silver bracelet endowed with small jeweled charms. She blinked once; she blinked twice and then handed the box to Scorpius.

"Help me put this on?" she asked and removed her right hand glove.

"Sure." Scorpius removed his own gloves so he'd be able to close the bracelet better around Lily's right wrist. "Do you like it?" he asked as he worked on closing it.

"It's…wow! You picked it out alone?"

"Yeah." He shrugged and finally he closed the bracelet turning it around so Lily will be able to admire it.

Lily twisted her wrist, trying to see each charm that was on it. "It's great. I love it." Lily beamed at him. "Thank you so much."

Scorpius took her hand in his and laced his fingers with hers; Lily blushed and looked down suddenly aware of their closeness as a fit of unexplained shyness attacked her. Then she felt his other hand, cool against her warm flushed cheek and she looked up. Scorpius eyes were fixed on her and slowly, he bent down and gently brushed his lips on Lily's. Her eyes fluttered and closed as she snuck her other arm around his neck while the kiss deepen, Scorpius ran his free hand in her hair and smiled against Lily's lips as he broke the kiss for some access air.

"I've wanted to do this…since my third year." Scorpius whispered and Lily snorted and lifted a finger to caress his cold flushed cheek.

"Silly White Rabbit," Lily whispered back. "You were almost late." She roes to her toes and began a travel of kisses along his jaw line.

Scorpius was left with no choice but to pull her closer and laugh before kissing her back.

OoOoOoO

I felt like I was violating their privacy but at the same time I wanted to go there and pull this manic away from Lily and lock him away in Azkaban.

Funny enough, I didn't do it. I did however finally understood Ron's reaction all those years ago when Ginny gave me my seventeenth birthday present. I should really give him a big present for his birthday, only god and Hermione knows what stopped him from doing what I wanted to do to Scorpius back then and never eventually put to plan.

* * *

"Excuse me? Um Harry- sorry Mr. Potter-"

"Harry is fine, Scorpius," I said flatly. "Come on in."

The blond young man walked warily inside the office and set down in front of me. Having been an auror for almost three years he wasn't a stranger in my office.

"This isn't about work is it?" I asked and leaned forward on my desk.

"No sir." His eyes avoided mine. "It's about the wedding."

"Something's wrong?" I said slowly, I hope he's not going to tell me his ditching me daughter or something along this line. I'd hate to kill him having grown used to him after all this years. Yes I am aware of the duplicity between wanting to kill the boy for taking away my only daughter from me and between being something of a forth son, having him at our house every holiday. The boy was awfully quiet. "Scorpius?"

"May I marry your daughter?" he shrieked and yelped in his seat.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I never asked for your permission, Sir." He said in a small voice. Was that sweat on his forehead? Merlin he's squirming in the chair. I flicked my wand and two glasses appeared a long with a nice bottle of firewhisky, a second flick and both glasses were filled with the amber drink.

"It will take a bit of the edge off." I handed him the drink and smiled warmly. I still scar him. Good.

Scorpius inhaled the drink and placed the glass on the table. "I was wondering sir-"

"Harry." I corrected him.

"No," he shook his head. "Father said I should give you the respect you deserve." The noble Draco Malfoy, soon we will be in-lows. "Anyway, Sir, I wanted to know if you give me the permission to marry Lily."

I considered him for a moment. I really wanted to say no but that would be a risk of him getting a heart attack and for me being hospitalized with the worst case of bet boggy hex 's has seen in the last century. I got up from my seat and approached the boy, no-man who is going to marry my daughter.

"You've loved my daughter for how long exactly?" I put my hand on his shoulder and Scorpius looked up at me with frightened eyes. "And be honest, I can tell if you lie." I'm a sick sick person for scaring little children like that.

"Honestly?" he asked and I nodded. "I think I've loved her all my life." His face turned red and he looked away but continued to speak. "I know her since I was twelve but I think that in some way I've always loved her even when I didn't knew her. She's-she's Lily and loving her is just as essential for me as air or food. And I know I'd miss her even if I'd never met her."

I sighed and ran a hand in my hair as Scorpius buried his face in his hands. I looked at the pictures on my desk and focused on the once of Lily, Al and James all waving at me and laughing and then picture Lily blowed me a kiss and winked.

I cleared my throat and Scorpius once again looked up, still quite flushed with embarrassment. "Make sure you tell her that, word by word, at the wedding."

"Does it mean I have your permission?"

"I appreciate you coming and asking for it but I'm not as old fashioned as to be asked for my permission." Not that I mind that he did, though. "Now, pull yourself together lad, I don't want people thinking I used the cruciatus curse on you."

Scorpius chuckled and got up from his seat to leave my office, not before crashing my hand and shaking the hell out of it. "Thank you sir."

"Harry."

"Harry." He repeated and as he closed the door behind I saw a flash of red rushing to him mostly to engulf him in a big hug.

I think, after telling Ginny about this little meeting she'd say I'm growing up and letting go.

I think she'd be right. This really terrifies me.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't own the lyrics to "Baby it's cold outside" those are Frank Loesser's lyrics. Harry is finally starting to let go which is good because as one reviewer pointed out and quite rightly so, he is coming off as a bit of a loser sometimes but hey to his defense the guy's only daughter is getting married but you gotta love him for that.

Thank you for reading and I do love it when you review it colors my day in a bright shiny rainbow of love and happiness.

Loads of kisses!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


	5. She Is Not Thinking of Me

**Disclaimer: **nothing is mine. Nothing at all!!!

**A/N:** so this is the finale part for this story it was a pretty sweet and sort of sad journey for our beloved characters. Scorpius and Lily are now my top ship to sail and I will start a campaign for them as the second True Pairing (or third after Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny).

Now scoot! Time for you to read!

Have fun y'all!

Chapter Five

She Is Not Thinking of Me

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

I couldn't sleep that night. For the most time I spent in bed that night all I did was tossing and turning before Ginny finally cracked and threw me out of it threatening to hex me if I didn't take something to calm my nerves.

So without any other option I went down to the kitchen, thinking perhaps a steaming cup of tea (along with a few drops of Ogden's finest) will help. I placed the teapot on the stove and took out a mug from the cabinet. Just then I heard a noise coming from the back yard. I halted for a moment and than a soft crashing sound was heard. Not sparing a second thought I took out my wand and slowly walked out to the yard.

"Lily?"

She got up from the ground her face flushed with embarrassment and looked down. "Hi Dad." She said.

"Lily, it's two o'clock in the morning…" I looked around, "Where you playing quidditch?"

"I couldn't sleep and needed something to wear me out." She sniffed and shuffled her feet in the ground.

I chuckled as I tucked my wand back to my dressing gown's pocket. Lily just stared at me before I decided to speak. "I played quidditch too. The night before I married your mother, that is."

"Where you scared?" she asked her voice all small and ashamed.

"Scared? Nah…" she gave me doubtful look so I smiled. "Petrified, mortified, stupefied more likely." At this she released a cry of laughter and picked up the quaffle she was using to play with from the ground and threw it at me, I caught it without a blink.

"James gave me _The Talk_ last night."

"I see."

"He said to contact him whenever Scorpius is being an arse or something like that."

"He's a smart boy your brother."

"He's a git but one's that means well." She shrugged. "Anyway, I was wondering, when are you planning on talking to me?"

"About what?"

"About what I'm supposed to do when and if Scorpius is ever going to be a right pain in arse?" she rolled her eyes.

"Snitch, you are a grown woman now and well a qualified auror," Lily stared at me so kept going. "I'd hate to think you won't be able to beat the pulp out of anyone who's coming your way." For a moment I thought she was going to say something or at least roll her eyes again but then in a quick motion she leaped into my arms and hugged me.

"I see what Mum means when she says you're not that bad."

"Hey!" I said half heartedly.

"I love you, Dad." She freed herself from the hug and beamed at me.

"Love you too, Snitch." I kissed her forehead. As I looked down at this freckled, pajama clad nine year old girl who suddenly decided she's going to be a bride tomorrow, I realized me time is up.

* * *

"Hey there Mister Potter," Ginny said and handed me a glass of champagne. "Looking sharp."

"You're not too shabby yourself, Miss Weasley." I kissed her softly as she sat beside me. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty much okay." She sipped her drink.

"James is hysteric."

"So is Al."

"And Teddy." I added.

"And you?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny…"

She looked up and arched her eyebrow at me.

"I'm happy for her." I reached out and closed my hand of hers. "It's about time I'd be, don't you think?"

"I think that you're an amazing man, Harry Potter, somewhat crazy but nevertheless amazing."

"Hear hear!" someone called behind us and Ron raised his glass at us, I gave him the two fingers salute and kissed Ginny.

"Behave now," she scolded me. "Scorpius is about to make his speech." Ginny said between kisses. "Harry, your son-in-low…"

"I know I know."

There was the ringing of glasses and we all turned to pay attention to the young blond man standing with a very flushed face.

"Thank you everyone." He said. "Back in my first year at Hogwarts I met one was Rose Weasley and one Albus Potter. It took us a near death experience by an evil devil's snare plant to make us become best friends so first I want to raise a glass to my two best friends, to Al and Rosie!" everyone murmured and joined in to the toast.

Al winked at Scorpius and Rose blew a kiss at him.

"As much as I'm thankful for my two best friends this is not why we are all here." He joked. "Lily," he began to say and held out his hand to Lily which she kissed before taking it into her own and smiling up at him. "When I'm asked how long I love you I say: since forever. When I'm asked how much I love you I answer: 'Silly White Rabbit'. When I'm asked why I love you I say: Lily." He raised his glass for a second time. "My wife, my heart: Lily!"

Everyone murmured and drank for my daughter and as Scorpius set down and kissed her chastely, Ginny sniffed beside me. I turned to look at her and she shrugged and whipped a tear from her eye.

"That was sweet." She protested and sniffed once more. She wasn't the only one as most female population seemed to follow her and get all teary well Lily wasn't but that because she was too happy to shed any tears.

OoOoOoO

I was restless, something kept bothering me the whole night and I've reached my boiling point and my auror senses, always sharp and tuned since I can remember (what do you expect when you spend the first half of your life haunted by an evil dark lord and his minions who wants you dead), and did what I usually do. I checked on the kids.

James was chatting and mostly arguing with Teddy, probably quidditch related. Al was dancing with his fiancée Cleo, both looking rather busy with themselves. Scorpius (yes I know) is dancing with Molly and Lily is…

Nowhere around.

"Have you seen Lily?"

"Sorry dear." Ginny shook her head and returned to her conversation with Luna.

After five more minutes of searching where I almost entered a discussion about cauldron safety between Hermione and Percy, I gave up and set down near an empty table. I was about to give up when the song that the band started to play caught my attention.

"_Pack up all my cares and woes_…_here I go, singing low_…_Bye-bye Blackbird_..."

I looked up and there she was, a vision in white, reaching out her petit hand for me to take it.

"It's tradition for the father of the bride to dance with the bride herself." I got up and walked with her to the dance floor.

I let her rest her head on my shoulder and we swayed slowly as the singer kept on singing.

_"Where somebody waits for me…sugars sweet, so is she…Bye-bye Blackbird…_"

"You were a baby when I sang you that song for the first time." I said to her and she looked up at me with a smile. "I was checking up on you and there you were this tiny bundle in her crib and you were awake so I thought maybe I should sing you a lullaby."

Lily chuckled. "I bet it went fantastic."

"The first try was terrible, some silly song about a rabbit or a bunny-"

"Not to mention your awful singing abilities."

"Watch it now," I teased, "Those singing abilities you're mocking put you to bed for two years."

"Sure Dad." She sniggered and smiled at me.

_"Make my bed light my lights…I´ll arise late tonight…Blackbird, bye bye__…"_

"He's not that bad." I suddenly said and Lily looked at me as if I grew a second head. "Don't be so surprised, Snitch. It's not like I can really hate the man who took away my only daughter and-"

"And what dad?" she asked with a hint of annoyance_._

"And having to know that he loves her just as much as I think she deserves to be loved makes thing a little bit easier on me."

_"…__Blackbird, bye bye…"_

The song ended and she pulled away from me I kissed her head and knew that my time was running out. A small tear ran down her cheek and I whipped it gently with my thumb and kissed her again before letting go of her hand.

"Love you, Snitch." I said quietly.

"Love you more." She hugged me and kissed me before going to see her husband, my new son-in-low, Scorpius Malfoy.

And I knew right then, when she laughed at something he said and as he wrapped his arm around her to keep her close to him, that I finally did it.

I let her go.

And you know what?

I'm okay.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. That was the end for this fic as it was supposed to be a short.

I don't own Bye Bye Blackbrid lyrics just so you know but it is a personal favorite.

Check out my new fic: Infection Z! if you like Harry Potter, action, horror and zombies than this is the fic for you.

Loads of kisses!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


End file.
